


Squirming

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Semi is a fucking dumbass with a controller.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 13





	Squirming

No one would take the ash blond to be a sadist. His usual calm demeanor, sometimes playful when he was around friends wouldn't let his sadist self scape. Not even Tendou suspected a thing, the only one who could even have a clue about it was his girlfriend, Y/n.

Said girl was in fact experiencing it at that exact moment.

Her legs were tied with a beautiful red rope, incapacitating her from moving around. Shibari made with another red rope adorning all of her torso and finishing with a lace that tied her hands behind her back. Her h/c hair was messy and a frown adorned her face, her e/c eyes covered by Semi's tie that he got from the uniform. //I actually know how to do some shibari lol//

"Semi for fucks sake we just got home."

"Don't you come whining, you were the one teasing me all through school."

The h/c haired woman groaned, about to complain to the ash-blond but was suddenly interrupted by a pair of soft lips. Y/n responded to the kiss, pushing her tongue inside the other's mouth until Semi bit her tongue lightly, the lustful kiss ending with a string of saliva attached to each other's lips. "Now now, I know you gave me consent before but may I continue?" the girl scoffed and impulses herself upwards to kiss Semi's cheek before falling back down on the mattress. "Yes silly, and you can stop whenever you feel uncomfortable too" The boy smirked towards Y/n, a playful glint in his deep brown eyes. "I'm not holding back, think of it as payback." You could think that by now, Y/n may be rethinking her choice, but not at all, she was used to her boyfriend's behavior after all. 

The boy picked Y/n up and placed her on his lap, each of her legs at either side of his. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips one time, tender and soft, the second one not so innocent as his tongue played with hers, his hands now sliding down her frame until they fell on her thighs. "Since you were teasing me all day..." he kissed down her necks, leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses until her clavicle "I'm not going to enter you. At all." The girl was about to express her disapproval of that, but a fabric that Semi just put around her mouth, tying it nicely on the back of her head didn't let her utter a word. The man distracted her so good with the kisses she practically hadn't felt anything. "Hmm!" Semi chuckled and kissed her forehead before pushing her to the bed. "Now now, you have to listen to me, babe. If you want to stop turn the other way, I will stop immediately okay?" The h/c haired girl nodded, a little bit of excitement bubbling on her stomach.

She felt Semi get up from the bed and she whined, missing the warmth of the man's lips over her skin. Said man chuckled and went over to the closet, grabbing a box that was labeled with an NSFW bright red sticker. He opened said box and took out the first vibrator that he saw, with the other hand taking another toy. 

He approached the girl that whined for him, muffled cries coming from her covered mouth. "I see someone is eager yeah? Well then let's see how well you can take this." He kneeled in between her legs, spreading them until they couldn't be more apart or it would hurt the girl, and he took of her skirt, somehow managing to take it off without it taking any damage.

He moved her underwear to the side and gave a teasing lick to her entrance, gaining a shudder that went all over the girl's body. Being unable to see and practically move her senses heightened, the unexpected move making her moan into the cloth. "Itadakimasu" he said with a grin from ear to ear before licking and sucking her clit, two of his fingers slowly entering the woman as he curled them to try and hit one of her sweet spots. When the girl almost climaxed he decided to slow down his pace, now only licking slowly, and his fingers at a rhythm that to the girl felt like he almost stopped.

When he was satisfied and felt that she was prepared, he took out his fingers, smirking at the whine Y/n made at the loss as he slowly pushed the vibrator inside. For a second the girl actually thought it was him entering her, only to be a tad bit disappointed when she felt the thing inside her was smaller than Eita's dick. She felt Semi's breath on her neck and before his lips made contact with her skin, the girl almost jumped in surprise (if she wasn't tied down she would) at the new feeling of vibrations from the inside, making her try to cross her legs in an attempt to diminish the feeling.

"Oh baby, it isn't even in the highest! Let's see how long you can endure with a vibrator inside you and a dick in your mouth." Y/n heard a zipper and assumed it was Semi's pant's being opened, and her suspicions were confirmed once she felt something smooth and soft against her clothed lips. Semi took off said cloth and Y/n took the opportunity to talk "I want a kiss first... for reassurance." Semi laughed aloud, the sound of his hearty laugh made Y/n swoon. "Only because you asked nicely, you naughty woman." Y/n smiled at the contact of her lips with his, the cute moment being interrupted by the vibrations suddenly getting stronger. She let out an audible gasp, her voice loud now that there was nothing that could muffle the sounds. At least for now. Semi took care of that rather quickly.

He pressed his dick against her lips and she, without hesitation started to take his dick in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his length. Semi let out a groan of pleasure, a string of curses coming out if his lips as he now took a hold of her h/c hair. "You feel so fucking good Y/n." Y/n whined and squirmed around, wanting to be able to move and do something more than sitting there with a cock in her mouth. "You can squirm all you want, but we ain't gonna stop until you make me come baby."

The girl moaned at his demanding tone, obliging and sicking on his cock while slowly bobbing her head back and forth. The vibrator wasn't helping, the change of intensity fucking with her rhythm as she tried to make Semi release.

The man was getting impatient, getting a hold of her h/c hair and moving his hips at the speed he pleased, adjusting the vibrator to match his rhythm. "Fuck yes!" Y/n contained her gag reflex and shut her eyes tight, trying to move up and down on the vibrator to get closer to the release.

Semi's eyes dropped to her, seeing her squirming on her seat while trying to suck him off the best she could. He liked the view. "You don't know what you do to me goddammit Y/n." His pace got even faster, the sensation of the vibrations combined with his voice made the girl moan, sending shocks to the boy that finally released onto her mouth.

He slowly separated and pushed a finger in her mouth, urging her to open it. "Show me, open your mouth baby." She did as she was told and Semi chuckled lowly, lowering his head so he could peck her cheek. "Now now baby, I'm going to the grocery store, hope you can endure fifteen minutes alone, squirming on the bed. Don't make much of a mess."

Before she could protest the door was slammed shut and she scoffed. What an asshole.

After a minute or so in silence, she whined aloud, buting her lip to contain the moans. The fucking dumbass left with the controller of the vibrator.


End file.
